Joined Together By An Angel
by SomeKindaWonderful
Summary: The team finds a basket. What's inside?
1. Chapter 1

****Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the comments. No flames please! Constructive criticism. **

**Hope you like it!**

**SKW****

* * *

><p>Special Agent Kensi Blye sat in her car, waiting for her partner Detective Marty Deeks to return from the donut shop with donuts and coffee. He appeared suddenly and Kensi unlocked the door.<p>

"You locked the door?", said Deeks, smirking at her.

"I wanted to be extra safe", defended Kensi. "Which is ironic because _your_ the one who got shot."

His smirk disappeared. Kensi grinned at him and started the car.

"What, no snappy come-back?", she taunted.

He smiled his Deeks smile and began to eat a donut. Kensi reached over for one and he moved the bag away from her.

"Hey!", she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Now_ Fern_", Deeks began.

"_Don't_ call me that!", Kensi interrupted with a growl.

Deeks went on as if she hadn't interrupted.

"You need to focus on driving", he continued. "And I'm helping you stay in your itsy bitsy jeans."

"Give me the dang donut, Deeks", snapped Kensi. "Or I swear-"

"Okay, okay", Deeks cut in quickly, handing her the donut.

"Thank you", she said, taking a bite and giving him a warm smile.

Deeks handed a coffee to her and they ate and drank in compatible silence.

The two arrived at Ops and were in a heavy argument on who was a better driver.

"Yeah, good morning to you too!", teased Sam.

"Looks like trouble in paradise", said Callen grinning.

Kensi and Deeks continued to argue, oblivious to Callen and Sam.

"I'm a_ great _driver, I'll have you know", said Deeks.

"If your such a great driver, why did we almost crash before I got captured by the Russians?", asked Kensi, regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth.

A look of deep hurt and emotion went across Deeks' face and before Kensi could apologize, Eric whistled.

"This is really weird, I think you guys should come check this out", said Eric before walking back into his and Nell's "fortress of awesome computer-geek powers."

Kensi opened her mouth to apologize to Deeks, but he turned away from her.

Deek's eyes, normally a sparkling ocean-blue, showed sadness and something else she couldn't put her finger on. It pained her to see Deeks like this. She swallowed and ran up the stairs, two at a time.

"Okay", said Eric, bringing up what looked like a video from the security camera. "This video was taken roughly 5 minutes ago. It shows what looks like a woman in her mid-thirties, tan skin and dark brown hair like Kensi's. She's wearing a cloak that covers her face, but we caught her dropping off a basket."

"It looks like she was talking to the basket", said Nell, rewinding the video. "But, just to make sure, we called in the bomb squad to be ready."

"So, we don't know exactly what's in the basket?", asked Sam.

"Basically", said Nell sighing. "But can at least two of you check it out?"

"I'll do it", volunteered Kensi.

"I'll go too", said Deeks, surprising Kensi.

"Alright!", said Nell.

Kensi and Deeks hurried down the stairs and stood at the door, looking at each other.

"Look Deeks, I'm sorry for what I said", apologized Kensi. "You know I trust you, don't you?"

"Yeah", said Deeks, smiling slightly. "It's okay."

"So, we're good?", asked Kensi cautiously.

"We're good", replied Deeks with a genuine smile. `

Kensi smiled back in relief and glanced at the door.

"Ready?", she asked.

Deeks nodded.

"One, two, three!"

They opened the door and proceeded carefully towards the basket. Kensi looked at Deeks and they spoke, without saying a word. Kensi opened the basket and gasped.

In the basket was a 2-week-old baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

****Thank you** _EVERYONE_ **for your positive reviews.. I am practically glowing with pride LOL.**

**Once again, I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. [makes sad face :( ] I also made this chapter a lot longer.**

**Authors note for bottom of the page:**

**Well, that's a wrap! Please review! I should have another chapter tomorrow.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**SKW****

"Kens?", asked Deeks anxiously, taking a step towards her. "You okay?"

"Yeah", replied Kensi. "Look at what we got for a present."

"Oh no, don't tell me", said Deeks putting his hands up. "A random body part?"

"Hardly a body part", said Kensi, reaching in and picking up the baby. "It's a whole human."

Deeks could hardly believe his eyes as he looked at the beautiful baby girl in front of him. Tan soft skin with eyes the color of the ocean and hair the color of Kensi's.

"Wow", he breathed.

"She is beautiful", agreed Kensi, craddling the baby in her arms carefully.

"What are we going to do with her?", asked Deeks.

"We should probably talk to Hetty first", said Kensi. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Deeks nodded in agreement before walking in.

Sam and Callen were sitting at their desks, looking as if they were waiting for them to arrive.

"So what did you guys-", Callen stopped talking as he noticed the baby in Kensi's arms.

"Holy crap", said Sam, standing up. He looked at Kensi, then back at Deeks. "She's a complete replica of the both of you!"

Eric and Nell walked over to the group, overhearing Sam.

"Your right!", said Eric, sounding bewildered.

"Oh my goodness, that is the most beautiful baby I have _ever_ seen!", said Nell delightedly.

"Isn't she?", cooed Kensi.

Deeks looked at Eric, Callen and Sam.

"The baby doesn't look like Kensi and I", he scoffed.

Eric, Sam and Callen looked at each other.

"Hey Nell?", said Eric. "Can we borrow your makeup mirror?"

"Sure thing Eric", replied Nell. She dug in her purse and then handed a tiny mirror to Deeks.

"Thanks Rockstar", said Eric grinning at his partner.

"Your welcome", said Nell, smiling at the nickname.

Deeks looked at the mirror and saw his face.

"I see my face", said Deeks.

"Well, no duh", chuckled Sam. "But look at nameless baby's-"

Kensi glared at Sam.

"Her name is _not_ nameless baby, it's Sophie", said Kensi smiling.

Deeks liked the name.. Although it would have been nice if his partner had asked his opinion first, but that was just Kensi.

"It suits her", said Deeks.

"Okay, look into _Sophie's_ eyes and then look at yours", amended Sam, earning a look of approval from Kensi.

Deeks looked into Sophie's ocean-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with humor and then looked at his own. They were a_ perfect _match. Deeks' look of pure confusion sent the three other men nodding.

"See?", asked Sam.

Deeks nodded dumbly, pulling up a seat next to Kensi's.

"Hey, your hogging the baby", he said jokingly.

Kensi rolled her eyes, but handed Sophie over to Deeks. The small child cooed at him.

"Aww!", said Nell, putting a hand to her chest.

Sophie's cooing didn't last long before a piercing scream (loud and much like Kensi's when not sugar-high and rested) caused everyone in Ops to look over at Kensi, Deeks, Eric, Nell, Sam and Callen with a frown.

"She's hungry", said Kensi. "I'll go to the store and pick up some baby supplies. Do you think you guys can handle Sophie?"

Kensi's last words were said teasingly.

"Come on Kens, have a little faith", said Deeks. "I'm deeply hurt!"

Kensi laughingly rolled her eyes at his dramatic display of sarcasm. She left with a goodbye and quickly drove to the store.

With the team on baby-duty, Kensi hurriedly collected all of the needed items on her list. The cashier smiled at her.

"You have your figure back", she said. "I have three kids and I've never gotten my figure back."

"Thank you, but I haven't had a child", said Kensi. "We adopted a baby girl and named it Sophie."

The word "we" tumbled out of Kensi's mouth before she realized it.

_We? _

"Oh, congratulations!", said the cashier. "I'm sure you and your husband are very happy."

"He's not my-"

"Okay, your ready to go", interupted the cashier. "You have a nice day!"

Kensi thanked her and paid for the groceries. She walked out of the door and sighed.

_Why had she said 'we'? _

Kensi couldn't believe that the woman thought that the guy (Deeks) she was talking about was her husband. She did have a right to believe that, because that's how it sounded.

Oh well.

She got back in her car and began to drive back to Ops.

Sophie screamed and kicked as Eric, Sam, Callen and Deeks made a desperate attempt to get her to quit.

"Please Kensi, hurry!", muttered Deeks.

Sam took Sophie from Deeks and rocked her. She stopped screaming for a minute and looked at Sam thoughtfully. When he began to sing, however, she began to scream again.

"I don't think she likes your singing voice, Sam", said Callen chuckling.

Eric took her from Sam and whispered in her ear. She was quiet and listened with interest.

He stopped to catch his breath and she screamed some more.

Nell walked over to the boys, took Sophie from Eric and then began to sing in a soft, sweet voice:

_Baby beluga in the deep blue sea,_

_Swim so wild and you swim so free._

_Heaven above and the sea below,_

_And a little white whale on the go._

_Baby beluga, baby beluga,_

_Is the water warm? Is your mama home,_

_With you so happy?_

_Way down yonder where the dolphins play,_

_Where you dive and splash all day,_

_Waves roll in and the waves roll out._

_See the water squirting out of your spout._

_Baby beluga, oh, baby beluga,_

_Sing your little song, sing for all your friends._

_We like to hear you._

_When it's dark, you're home and fed._

_Curled up snug in your waterbed._

_Moon is shining and the stars are out._

_Good night, little whale, good night._

_Baby beluga, oh, baby beluga,_

_With tomorrow's sun, another day's begun._

_You'll soon be waking._

_Baby beluga in the deep blue sea,_

_Swim so wild and you swim so free._

_Heaven above and the sea below,_

_And a little white whale on the go._

_You're just a little white whale on the go. (I do not own Baby Beluga, Raffi has copyright) _

Sophie gave a shuddering breath in and fell asleep in Nell's arms.

"Wow, Nell", said Callen. "Looks like you have the magic voice."

"Kensi does too", said Nell. "But thank you."

"Kensi does too?", asked Deeks after he and Sam agreed with Callen.

"Oh yes", replied Nell nodding. "Kensi has a _beautiful_ voice."

Deeks smiled, hoping he would hear Kensi sing soon. Was there no end to her talents?

Nell and Eric walked back into their "fortress" and Nell sat down and put a blanket on Sophie. The poor baby was so exausted from screaming, she was just limp in Nell's arms.

"Your voice really is beautiful, Nell", Eric said quietly, not to wake the baby.

"Thank you, Eric", said Nell, blushing.

"Your welcome", he said.

Downstairs, Kensi burst through the door, her arms filled with grocery bags.

"Where is Sophie?", she asked breathlessly.

"She's asleep", said Sam.

"In Nell's arms", added Callen.

"Thanks", she smiled briefly. "She will probably wake up soon. Deeks, come help me make a bottle for her, will you?"

Deeks nodded and followed her.

He began to think about Kensi. He was attracted to her tough, kick-butt attitude. Which was odd, since she really wasn't his type. But something about her set his heart beating hard in his chest whenever she walked into the room. She had her sweet Kensi smell, almost like roses and it drove him nuts not to be able to go over and kiss her.

_Stop. You _**cannot **_think of your partner like that. _

"You coming, Deeks?", asked Kensi, looking back at him with her dazzling smile, making him want to melt.

"Yeah", he said, realizing he had been standing there obsorbed in his fantasy wonderland.

Kensi looked at him funny but oddly enough, she was thinking about him too.

His silly, sarcastic, bubbly attitude. His ocean-blue eyes, his floppy sun-streaked blonde hair. How he could get under her skin in a matter of minutes. Everything was annoying about him, yet strangely not so. She was attracted to him, no matter what she thought or said. It was aggrivating. He was her _partner_. You don't date your partner. What if it didn't work out and all of the trust and communication went into the relationship -*cough, cough* _partnership_- went down the drain? Kensi couldn't bear to ruin their fragile partnership over just being attracted to him.

_But_, she thought, _this feels more like love, not just attraction. _

Kensi slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and repeated in her head,

I am _NOT_ in love with Deeks.

I am _NOT_ in love with Deeks.

I am _NOT_ in love with Deeks.

But no matter how many times she said that in her head, the thought of him never went away. Kensi was frustrated, beyond description.

"Okay", said Kensi, unpacking the things. She pulled out her shopping list and looked it over.

With a nod of satisfaction, Kensi grinned and checked off each thing on the list, one at a time.

"I take it you have everything?", asked Deeks, peering over her shoulder.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do", said Kensi, surprised she could actually form words with him so close to her. She inhaled his scent.

"Good", said Deeks, taking in her rose-fresh scent.

"So", said Kensi, taking out a bottle and some formula. "I'll teach you how to change, burp, feed, make a bottle and change a baby."

"I'm always up for a challenge", said Deeks, grinning his signature Deeks grin.

Kensi couldn't help but smile back at his grin. It was hard not to. She then took him through step-by-step inscructions on how to make a bottle, secure a bottle lid, make sure it didn't drip and check the tempature of the formula.

"Well, you have passed the test Deeks", said Kensi, using her thumb to wipe some baby formula smeared on Deeks' cheek. Her action surprised the both of them, but they laughed it off nervously.

"Do I get a gold star?", asked Deeks teasingly.

"Maybe", replied Kensi with a saucy smile.

The duo walked over to Eric, Nell, Sam and Callen, who were fussing over Sophie.

She cooed as she saw Deeks and the bottle.

"Okay, I'll demonstrate feeding Sophie", said Kensi.

She picked up Sophie from Nell and then cradled her in her arms. She tucked a burp rag underneath her chin carefully and then began to feed her.

Deeks watched carefully, soaking in the sight before him. Kensi was looking lovingly into Sophie's big blue eyes with a slight smile on her beautiful face.

"Bravo, Miss Blye", said Hetty, surprising everyone.

"She went Ninja on us again", whispered Eric.

Nell elbowed him gently.

"Oh, um, hi Hetty", said Kensi guiltily.

"Hello to you, Miss Blye", replied Hetty. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well I um-"

Sam cut in and explained the situation to Hetty. When he finished, she nodded.

"Very well", said Hetty. "You may take care of.."

"Sophie Marie Blye", Kensi cut in proudly.

Hetty smiled and then walked off.

Deeks eventually got a turn to feed Sophie and Kensi thought he did well. Sam and Callen went to their houses and Eric and Nell left for their houses also, leaving Deeks and Kensi with Sophie.

"How come you got to name her?", asked Deeks. "I found her too."

Kensi frowned.

"Well, no one had claimed her so I decided to name her", she replied.

"I like her name", said Deeks slowly. "But why is her last name Blye?"

"Because she's mine", said Kensi defensively.

"She's mine too", Deeks corrected.

Kensi sighed, but smiled a bit, a smile that made Deeks smile too.

"Alright", she said at last. "We'll name her Sophie Marie Blye-Deeks."

"That sounds just fine to me."


	3. Chapter 3

****OMG guys, thank you SO much for your AMAZING reviews. This could be a rather long fanfic, because the ending will be the best (I might do maybe 10 chapters, it depends). Can't wait to see what you think of this new chapter!**

**Also: I still don't own NCIS: Los Angeles. Dang it -_-**

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I got caught up with life, unfortunately XD Just kidding! Please R&R. **

**Thanks!**

**SKW****

Kensi frowned as she attempted (once again) to teach Deeks how to burp Sophie properly.

"No Deeks, you hold her like_ this _and pat her back like _this_", said Kensi, showing him.

Deeks restrained his urge to stick his tongue out at Kensi. That was immature and childish, although he did a lot of immature and childish things. Of course, not in the field.

"How's the baby training going?", asked Sam teasingly as he walked over.

"Fine", grumbled Kensi in reply. "Try again."

Deeks threw a burp rag on his shoulder and picked up Sophie carefully and then patted her back gently. A very un-ladylike burp came from Sophie and Kensi and Deeks high-fived in celebration.

"Good girl", Kensi cooed, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Callen walked in and smiled a bit before sighing and sitting down.

"What's wrong, Callen?", asked Kensi.

"You known, you can't legally just adopt a baby from off the street", said Callen. "And now your getting attached to her."

"I know", said Kensi. "I've already taken care of it."

She beamed before continuing.

"Sophie Marie Blye-Deeks is offically part of the family."

An excited squeal came from Nell, who was running towards the group of agents.

"You mean, Sophie is really your baby?", said Callen, his eyes going wide.

"Well, she's not all mine", said Kensi, her eyes sparkling with a secret.

"Seriously?" said Sam, leaning in with anticipation.

"Sophie has another parent", said Kensi.

"Who?", asked Nell, who was fussing over the new member of the team.

"Deeks", said Kensi.

"_DEEKS_?", said Eric.

"Yep", said Kensi nodding.

Deeks walked up to the group with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm offically a father", he said.

"Deeks, you know being a father is a huge responsibility", said Sam.

"Of course I know", said Deeks, looking insulted.

"We talked about it", said Kensi, handing Sophie to Nell.

Flashback:

_"I want to be Sophie's father", said Deeks suddenly as he and Kensi sat at their desks._

_"Are you crazy?", said Kensi, looking surprised. _

_"Some people think so", said Deeks. "Listen Kensi, she needs a Dad. She already has 3 uncles, an Aunt and a Grandma. Well, technically."_

_"I know, Deeks", said Kensi sighing. "But why you?"_

_"Because I'm your partner and you can trust me", he replied. "I want the best for Sophie, just like you and the rest of the team. _

_"It's a long process of paperwork and you don't seem very good at doing it", she joked. _

_"I can do my share of paperwork just fine", said Deeks, giving her a teasing grin. _

_"If you say so", said Kensi, her smile evident although she was trying to hide it. _

_"I know so", said Deeks. _

_"But what about working out visits and sleepovers and all of the other important stuff coming with raising a child?", asked Kensi. "It's hard, Deeks."_

_"I want to be the father I never had", said Deeks, leaning forward. "I want one less child to have a horrible Dad and I know I can do it. I want to."_

_"Okay", said Kensi, turning her gaze to look him directly in the eye. _

_She shoved a stack of paperwork over to him and grinned._

_"Have fun", she said._

End flashback..

"Oh really?", questioned Sam.

"Really", said Kensi nodding, glancing at Nell and Eric as they played with Sophie.

The two techies stood closely together, their shoulders touching as they laughed and grinned at each other and Sophie.

Kensi tapped Deeks on the shoulder and he turned she stealthly pointed to Eric, Nell and Sophie without anyone noticing. Deeks grinned and whispered in her ear, making her get goosebumps,

"I guess they were joined together by an angel."

Kensi could hardly breath as she managed a smile and a nod of agreement.

Deeks pulled away, instantly missing the rose scent that filled his nose and soul.

He had to think of a game plan, something that would show her how much he loved her. But, before anyone could ask what he was thinking, he called in a group picture of the new family.

"Mr. Deeks", said Hetty. "This is certainly unexpected, yet pleasant for memories."

She offered him a small, Hetty smile and took her place in front, holding Sophie.

Deeks got the camera ready and set it to 6 seconds. He clicked go then took his place beside Kensi.

"Say cheese!", he said and everyone grinned around him.

The flash went off and everyone broke apart.

"I have an idea!", said Nell excitedly.

She walked over to Kensi and whispered in her ear. Kensi's grin grew wider the longer Nell whispered.

Nell pulled away and the two women's eyes sparkled.

"What ever you do, don't make eye contact", whispered Deeks, his eyes teasing.

"Got it", whispered Sam back.

Callen shook his head at them and Eric just shrugged.

"I've gotten used to Nell's surprises", he said smiling.

"Okay", said Kensi. "I give the credit of this idea to Nell. We both decided that we would all have a camera for whatever time we spent with Sophie along with video diaries-"

"So we can have many happy memories with our newest family member", finished Nell. "And we'll vote on it."

"I vote yes", said Eric, standing behind Nell.

"I vote yes", said Callen nodding.

"I vote yes", said Sam.

"And I agree that that is a wonderful idea, Ms. Blye and Ms. Jones", said Hetty, startling everyone by her sudden input on the voting. Everyone looked at Deeks, who was holding Sophie and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"What do you think of that, Soph?", asked Deeks to his daughter. "I'll vote yes if you do."

She looked at everyone with blue eyes and shook her little fists.

"I'll take that as a yes!", said Deeks.

Happy laughter erupted the room and Kensi smiled again, for the hundredth time since Sophie arrived.

The future certainly _did_ look bright and joyus.


	4. Chapter 4

****This chapter is going to be interesting (grins mischievously). I hope you all like it. I will be gone for about three or four days, so I might not be able to write. But if I do, when I get home I will add them in JTBAA. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I decided to take a break. I think this might be a bit OOC. **

**I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles (Kensi and Deeks & Eric and Nell would be together already if I did.) I do not own Smile by Uncle Kracker either. Also, I made up the restaurant name Sorpresa Delicia XD**

**Thanks!**

**SKW****

Kensi sighed. It was the weekend, so there was no work and she was bored. She looked around her house and suddenly felt the urge to clean it. She was a packrack, or a hoarder as Deeks would say (in a teasing tone). There were to many good memories that were painful to remember. But, it was best that Sophie was raised in a clean and tidy invoirment and she would do anything for Sophie. So Kensi turned on some music and began to clean. She made it through the good memories with a smile. It still stung and always will, but her heart felt more _healed_. Half of it healed when Deeks became her partner and half when Sophie came into her life.

A knock at the front door took her out of her train of thought. She grabbed her gun and looked through the blinds. Deeks stood there with a grin on his face, Sophie in his arms and Monty next to his right leg.

Kensi smiled and unlocked the door. She opened it and beckoned Deeks to come in.

"Wow, the hoarder cleaned!", Deeks mock-gasped.

Kensi rolled her eyes.

"I thought it would be good to clean", said Kensi, glaring at him. She turned her attention to Monty. "Hi Monty!"

She pet the dog for a bit before looking back at Deeks.

"How was Sophie?", she asked.

"She was good", he replied. "She will need to be changed soon."

Kensi nodded and sat down. Deeks sat next to her and gave her Sophie.

Sophie looked at Kensi with her big blue eyes and latched onto a strand of her hair.

"Ouch!", said Kensi, as Sophie pulled it. She gently unlatched Sophie's little fingers from her hair.

Monty laid down at Kensi and Deeks' feet and looked up at them.

"So, I was thinking..", said Deeks, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What?", prodded Kensi, looking at him.

"I thought we could go out to dinner tonight, with Sophie", he said. "As a family."

Kensi's heart beat hard in her chest. She swallowed. A dinner with Marty Deeks. Her dream come true, though she would never admit. She smiled.

"Sure", said Kensi. "What should Sophie and I wear?"

"Sophie should wear her long-sleeved pink onesie with her little flower dress", he said. "And you can wear whatever you like."

"Okay", said Kensi. She looked down at Sophie, who had fallen asleep in her lap. "What time will you pick us up?

"6:00PM", said Deeks, standing up and nudging Monty with his foot. "I'll see you tonight."

Kensi whispered a 'see you later' and gave Monty a pat. She walked the door behind Deeks and then walked into her bedroom. She climbed into her bed and held Sophie close to her chest. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kensi opened her eyes slowly and glanced down at Sophie. She looked back at Kensi and tapped Kensi's nose with her hand.

"Hi Angel", whispered Kensi. "Ready to go to dinner with Daddy?"

Daddy felt strange coming out of her mouth, yet so _right_.

She sighed and got Sophie ready. She looked so adorable in her pink onesie and flower dress with matching pink shoes.

Kensi quickly showered, brushed her teeth, put a touch of makeup on and get dressed. She chose an ocean-blue skin-tight dress with matching blue heels. She smiled as she twirled in the dress.

A knock rang through the room and she_ almost_ ran to the door. Instead, she walked over to the door and greeted her handsome partner with a smile. He looked very nice. He had a nice suit on with a blue tie.

"Hey", she greeted him.

"Hey", he replied. "You look nice. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get Sophie", said Kensi, grinning at him. "You look pretty good yourself."

She walked away, leaving Deeks to collect his thoughts. His partner looked absolutely _stunning_ beyond description. The dress fit her body perfectly, following every curve she had. He swallowed hard and smiled at her and Sophie as they made they're way over to him.

They wordlessly get into his car and drive to Sorpresa Delicia.

"Wow Deeks", Kensi said, getting out of the car. "I must say, your not to shabby at choosing restaurants."

He grinned at her.

"Don't question the awesomness of _D-rock_", he said.

"Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that", Kensi laughed.

Deeks offer her his arm and she took it, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Deeks just smiled back. Kensi shook her head to get out of the trance that his blue eyes caused.

After waiting a while, their waitress, Juliet, seated them next to a window and gave them their menus.

"Para cuando esté listo", said Juliet smiling.

"Gracias" said Kensi. "Vamos a necesitar unos cuantos minutos."

Juliet nodded and walked away.

Kensi set a sleeping Sophie in her carrier and then looked at the menu. Deeks closed his and looked over at Kensi.

"There's karaoke", he said, grinning. "I'd like to hear you bust out a song. Nell said your really good."

"I'd like to see you bust a move", replied Kensi sarcastically.

"That can be arranged", said Deeks, his eyes sparkling with humor.

Kensi laughed and shook her head.

Juliet walked over to their table and smiled.

"¿Estás listo para ordenar?", she asked.

"Sí, voy a tener una enchilada de pollo con arroz y frijoles en el lado", replied Kensi.

"Bueno, y usted señor?", asked Juliet, turning to Deeks.

Using the small amount of Spanish he knows, he replied,

"Me gustaría tener una enchilada de pollo con arroz y frijoles en el lado también."

Juliet nodded.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?", she asked.

"Sí, voy a tener una margarita", replied Kensi. She looked at Deeks.

"Voy a tomar una cerveza", said Deeks.

Juliet nodded once more and walked quickly away to put their order in.

The two agents chatted about Sophie's growth and how well the scrapbook of pictures was coming together while they waited for their food. The food arrived and neither of them talked much, except a few muttered comments of how good the food was.

When they finished, Deeks grabbed Kensi by the arm.

"If you sing, I'll do anything you want", he said.

Kensi forced herself not to punch him in the restaurant and then looked into his eyes, immediately realizing her mistake. His eyes sparkled with hope and she couldn't tear herself from them.

"Alright, alright", she said, yanking her arm from his grip. "I'll do it."

Deeks grinned and pointed to the stage. She stalked over and grabbed the mike.

"Hello everyone, I am Fern Hayden", said Kensi using her alias or rather Deeks' silly nickname for her. "I'm going to sing a song if that's okay."

Everyone clapped and Kensi grinned.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend, Tim Darren", she then turned spoke to the DJ and he nodded.

Music began to play and she sang along, her voice beautiful and sweet,

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip side_

_Of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where_

_You send me, lets me know that it's okay_

_Yeah, it's okay_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along just like_

_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Deeks had never in his whole life heard a voice as beautiful as hers. He caught her gaze and he forgot how to breathe for a minute. The crowd shouted, yelled, screamed and clapped with enthusiasm.

Kensi's smile was as bright as the sunshine as she shouted a thank you into the microphone and ran towards him.

"Let's go", she said.

He nodded and took care of the bill. Sophie was still asleep when they made it to the car.

They were on their way back to Kensi's house when her voice interrupted the silence.

"You know, I meant it."

"What?", asked Deeks.

"Every word I sung in the song", she replied quietly.

Deeks looked into her beautiful, mix-colored eyes and saw deep emotion in them.

"And you dedicated the song to Tim Darren, aka me", he said, pulling up into her driveway.

"Yes", she said.

Deeks could hardly believe his ears. His tough, kick-butt partner that could speak fluent Spanish, hotwire a car and make his heart stop with one look was admitting she had feelings for him.

Kensi picked up Sophie and her things, not bothering to get her carseat because she had two. One for when she was with her and one for when she was with him.

She walked up to the porch and stood next to him.

"I had a good time tonight", she said, smiling. "And don't think I won't asked you to do something ridiculous."

She turned looked at him and their eyes locked. They whispered each other's names and their mouthes collided.

The spark was unimaginable. The feeling between them was not just friendship. Not just partnership. It was_ love_.

Kensi hadn't felt that spark in a long time and neither had Deeks. But both of them wanted to moment to last forever.

They ended the kiss and they both looked at each other. His eyes were filled with surprise and longing, hers were filled with love and happiness. The combination was perfect.

They said goodnight to each other and Deeks paused to kiss Sophie's forehead.

Kensi went inside with Sophie and leaned up against the door. She smiled, locked the door and got the both of them ready for bed.

The lyrics of Smile by Uncle Kracker came back to her as she and Sophie began to fall asleep.

_You make me smile like the sun.. _


	5. Authors Note

Hello fellow readers and writers! I have decided to end Joined Together By An Angel and continue on with a new story!

Thank you all SO much for reading an reviewing. I loved reading your positive reviews, it made me glow with pride.

I hope that you all read the next (not literal) chapter in Deeks, Kensi and Sophie's lives!

Forever more,

SKW

(Alias: Nicole Violet James. Nicknames: Nikki, Vi, Nikki-Vi or Violet) 


End file.
